Taking the Blame
by XoVanillaoX
Summary: my summary is too long but it's an H-HR where Harry and Hermione are in denial that the other likes them but then when Hermione gets in trouble, Harry takes the blame and gets expelled. now he can either sneak in or get hermion expelled too to be with her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
As he woke up in mid-August, the first thing Harry noticed was Hedwig and the note tied to her leg. Harry opened Hedwig's cage and stroked her before taking the letter. It was from Hermione in Germany on another family trip with her parents.  
  
Dear Harry, We are flying back home as you read this letter. I will be arriving tomorrow. Tell Ron I said hi and give Ginny a hug for me. Your Friend, Hermione  
  
Putting the letter aside, Harry trotted down to breakfast with the rest of the Weasley family and some of the overnight Order of Phoenix members.  
  
Two weeks before, Harry was miserable at number 4 Privet Drive. Then his advance guard arrived to take him to number 12 Grimmauld Place, a brighter and more welcome place to stay.  
  
It bothered Harry at first about staying his godfather's old house. He wouldn't touch anything or talk for days. Then finally, Remus Lupin sat down and talked with him and gave Harry a package Sirius left form him.  
  
Harry never opened the package because he knew what it was. There was no use for it yet so why open it?  
  
When Hermione arrived, Harry and Ron showed her around the new passageways they found while chasing the stray Kneasles out of the house. As they were ending the tour, Crookshanks, Hermione's large ginger cat showed up.  
  
"Wow, Hermione," Ron said. "Crookshanks looks like one of those foul Kneasles."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Kneasles. You can't be against everything that gives you an ounce of unpleasantness," said Harry.  
  
"Unpleasantness? One of those Kneasles bit me!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"My goodness, Ron," Hermione cut in. "Crookshanks is a cat, not a Kneasle."  
  
"Whatever you say," Ron said quietly and sarcastically. Harry tried not to laugh.  
  
The month flew by almost as fast as the people who came through the house. Mr. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore kept Harry in their sight at all times while at Headquarters. Harry was actually relieved when it came the time to leave Grimmauld Place.  
  
Those who were leaving for Hogwarts and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley traveled to Kings Cross Station on the Knight Bus. Tossing and turning through the streets, Harry's seat didn't seem to want to stay on the ground. It would much rather prefer flying through the bus and slamming Harry against the windows and floor.  
  
Feeling quite sick, they arrived at Kings Cross without a minute to spare. They reached Platform 9 3/4 just in time to throw their trunks onboard and jump through the compartment windows. When they finally found an empty compartment to occupy, Harry lay down on the bench and slept the whole way to Hogwarts.  
  
-:-  
  
Ok I'm sorry that chapter was boring and rushing a bit but i had to write an intro... it'll get better I promise 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder, waking him up. He looked around and noticed they were only halfway to Hogwarts. He also noticed that Ginny and Ron had left.  
  
Sitting up, Harry asked, "Where's Ginny and Ron?"  
  
Hermione pointed towards the door. Harry could see three figures hovering over a cart. "Lunchtime," Hermione said.  
  
Harry stood up and went to join them. When they came back, Harry and Ginny played a game of Wizard Chess while eating their cakes and pastries.  
  
After a game of Exploding Snap, the train came to a stop. They departed and climbed onto the carriages taking them to the castle. Harry looked out the window and spotted Luna Lovegood in the next carriage doing the same. She was looking at the horses that are only visible for those who had seen a death happen. In his 5th year, Harry was able to see them and noticed a girl in Ginny's year could too.  
  
Once at the castle, despite the sweets they gorged in the train, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were starving. They were among the first to enter the Great Hall and sat down hastily at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Once the students all arrived in the Great Hall and were seated, Professor Dumbledore stood up and his booming voice filled the room.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The usual restrictions still apply, including now magic in the corridors and staying away from the Forbidden Forest. Also, I would like to introduce our newest member of the faculty, Professor Tamari Johnson who has agreed to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts class."  
  
There was a random and unenthusiastic applause around the hall as a young and unusually tall and skinny dark haired, dark-skinned witch stood up and waved. Her robes were a velvety deep purple and she was wearing black cats- eye glasses, complete with rhinestones in the tips.  
  
"She seems very conceded," Ron observed as the sorting ended and the food appeared.  
  
"Ron, you don't even know her!" Hermione protested, taking a swig of pumpkin juice. "What would make you say such a thing?"  
  
"Just look at her, Hermione," Harry answered, mouth full of chicken. "Normally, a new teacher just sits and smiles and wears regular glasses and regular robes."  
  
"But Professor Umbridge stood up. She even gave a speech," Hermione argued, scooping potatoes onto her plate.  
  
"Yeah and look at how much a nutter she turned out," Ginny said.  
  
"I don't know. I think we should just give her a chance," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah we should," said a new first year Gryffindor, Kylee Johnson. She was the little sister of Angelina Johnson, a graduated Hogwarts student and a former Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Because that conceded witch is my mother."


End file.
